fleurs
by Faiara
Summary: —dan kita adalah bunga, yang hanya akan mekar, jika para matahari, mencium kita. kuro/ken, kage/hina, dai/suga, asa/noya, tsukki/yama.


_standard disclaimer applied._

* * *

"Apa itu, Kenma?" tanya Kuro, menyadari ada suatu benda yang sebelumnya tidak ada di tas Kenma. Kalau saja dia tidak berhenti untuk mengikat tali sepatunya dan membiarkan temannya itu jalan di depan, mungkin Kuro tidak akan menyadarinya.

Kenma mengalihkan perhatiannya dari roti bakar di tangan, pada sebuah benda kecil yang tersemat di salah satu tali tasnya. Dia memperhatikan benda itu sejenak, sebelum menatap sosok tinggi di hadapannya.

Dengan datar, pemuda dengan mata tajam seperti kucing itu menjawab, "Oh. Setelah selesai bertanding dengan Karasuno dulu, Shoyo memberikannya padaku. Tapi aku lupa, jadi aku baru memakainya hari ini."

Kuro mengerutkan dahi mendengarnya, "Untuk apa dia memberikan ini padamu?" tanya pemuda berambut _eternal bedhead _sambil melepas benda kecil itu dari tas Kenma.

"Katanya, sih, tanda persahabatan." jawab Kenma, datar.

Kini sang kapten Nekoma tertawa, "Yah, baguslah. Kau memang harus punya teman selain teman satu tim. Lagipula, si chibi-chan itu manis juga, memberikan pin bunga sakura untukmu."

Kenma mendelik pada sosok jangkung di sebelahnya, "Dia bilang, bunga itu cocok denganku."

Kuro menatap pin bunga sakura itu lagi, memperhatikan detail bunganya yang cantik, lalu memberikan cengiran lebar, menampilkan deretan gigi-giginya yang terlihat runcing, "Memang, chibi-chan itu benar. Aku cukup heran dia bisa tahu soal bunga."

"Maksudmu?" tanya pemuda pirang dengan aksen hitam itu, bingung.

Pemuda bersurai hitam itu menarik lengan teman masa kecilnya untuk duduk di bangku pinggir taman, "Sakura adalah bunga yang mekar hanya sekali dalam setahun. Mereka berbunga sebagai tanda berakhirnya musim dingin, dan dimulainya musim semi." terangnya, pada Kenma yang mengerutkan kening.

"Aku tidak bodoh, Kuro. Aku juga tahu." kalau saja Kenma tidak menjaga imej datar, mungkin sekarang dia sudah menekuk wajah dengan bonus dengusan sebal.

Kuro terkekeh geli mendengar tanggapannya, dia tahu kalau pemuda yang lebih kecil darinya itu sedikit kesal dengan penjelasannya. Dia bisa melihat alisnya yang sedikit menukik, dan memang Kenma tidak sepenuhnya tidak ekspresif. Menarik nafas kembali, dia membuka sesi penjelasannya lagi, "Sakura hanya berbunga pada pohon. Pohon sakura, setelah musim mekarnya berakhir, akan kembali seperti pohon biasa yang berdaun hijau lebat. Mekarnya sakura itu sangat ekslusif, hanya sekali setahun, tapi begitu merasakan berada di antara pohon bunga sakura yang bermekaran, dengan kelopak-kelopaknya yang berjatuhan, rasanya tidak bisa dibandingkan."

"Lalu?" balas Kenma, muka datar. Tidak tertarik.

Kuro tersenyum, "Chibi-chan itu benar, Sakura memang mirip denganmu."

Kenma menaikkan alis, campuran heran dan bingung. Bingung karena tidak tahu sisi mananya dari dia yang bisa diasosiasikan dengan sakura, dan heran kenapa Kuro bisa tiba-tiba bertingkah—_uhh, romantis._

"Apanya?" tanya Kenma, menatap wajah pemuda yang sangat sering bersamanya itu.

"Yah—" Kuro menghela nafas, "seperti halnya pohon sakura yang memiliki siklus proses sebelum mekar yang panjang, kurasa hal itu juga sama seperti tim voli kita." dia menatap mata emas nan tajam layaknya kucing yang dimiliki Kenma, "Permainan kita, sama seperti proses mekarnya bunga sakura. Secara bertahap, pelan tapi pasti, kita akan bermekaran di saat musim semi memanggil. Layaknya cara kita untuk menekan musuh yang perlahan, tapi kita tahu bahwa kita akan menang."

Kuro dapat menangkap gerakan pupil yang membesar di sorot mata lawan bicaranya, dan reaksi itu membuat dia cukup puas. Sebelum Kenma sempat membuka mulut untuk berkomentar, pemuda yang lebih tua itu melanjutkan kembali kata-katanya, "Dulu, sebelum kau ada, mungkin nekoma seperti pohon besar yang kering di musim dingin. Lalu kau datang dan mengubah pohon itu menjadi pohon bunga sakura bermekaran yang cantik. Dan ketika musim mekarnya berakhir, pohonnya akan menjadi rimbun dengan daun hijau yang mengganti, menunggu kembali mekar dan bersinar di musim semi." lanjutnya, membiarkan detik-detik hening berlalu untuk Kenma meresapi penjelasannya, "Seperti kita, tidakkah kau setuju denganku?"

Sekali lagi, pupil mata kucingnya melebar, dan Kuro menyadari ada semburat merah di kedua pipi Kenma—yang berusaha menutupinya dengan mengalihkan pandangan. Kedua garis bibir Kuro tertarik sampai batas, senang sekali bisa menyaksikan Kenma bersikap salah tingkah.

_Manis._

"T—tapi aku tidak suka karena sakura hanya mekar sekali dalam setahun." balas Kenma, berusaha menjaga nada suaranya agar tidak terdengar gugup, tapi hasilnya sia-sia. Sial, rasanya imej datar yang bisa menjadi tameng perasaannya saat ini melayang entah kemana.

_Salahkan Kuro yang tiba-tiba romantis begitu! _raung Kenma dalam hati..

Kuro tetap mempertahankan senyum lebarnya, malah sepertinya semakin lebar saja karena dia tahu Kenma termakan rayuannya—"Itulah spesialnya, Kenma. Tidak setiap hari kau bisa melihatnya mekar—sepertimu. Tidak setiap hari aku bisa melihatmu yang merona sewarna sakura merah, tapi melihatmu begini—" Kuro berhenti saat melihat bahasa tubuh Kenma yang terlihat gugup. Terbukti dari kuping yang memerah dan mata yang tidak mau memandangnya. Dia terkekeh pelan, lalu melanjutkan kalimatnya lagi, kali ini dengan bonus menggamit sebelah tangan Kenma, "aku senang, karena meskipun kau tidak mengatakannya, reaksi tubuhmu jujur padaku."

Kenma tersentak kecil saat jari-jari panjang dengan halus mengelus dagunya, dan membawanya untuk mau menatap wajah Kuro. Begitu matanya bertemu dengan manik Kuro yang gelap, Kenma tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak smemalingkan wajah, hanya untuk dibawa kembali oleh tangan Kuro agar tetap menatapnya. Kini wajahnya terjebak dengan telapak tangan Kuro yang menahannya di kedua pipi.

Menatap dalam manik emas Kenma, bibir Kuro mengulas senyum—bukan senyum lebar yang menampilkan taring—hanya sebuah senyuman lembut yang tulus.

"Kau adalah sakura milikku, Kenma."

Di beberapa detik hening itulah Kenma terpana. Lupa dengan langit sore berwarna oranye dan suara pasukan burung terbang yang berkoak-koak. Lupa dengan roti bakarnya yang baru setengah dimakan dan jatuh ke tanah begitu saja. Lupa dengan tatapan heran dan sorakan 'cium! cium!' dari bocah-bocah _inosen _seumur TK yang sedang bermain tidak jauh dari tempat duduk mereka berdua—

Seluruh indra tubuhnya hanya terpusat pada manik kelam milik Kuro sekarang—menghisap atensinya seperti lubang hitam.

Lamunan itu terpecah saat tiba-tiba Kuro tertawa, membuat Kenma tersadar dan karena ia masih tidak bisa memalingkan wajah, dia memilih untuk memandang ke bawah.

"Wajahmu semerah bunga sakura sekarang." godanya, jahil.

Kenma tidak menggubris. _Kuro sialan._

"Lain kali, kita bisa pergi ke festival _hanami_ sama-sama."

Kuro melepas kedua tangannya dari wajah Kenma, dan dibalas dengan sebuah anggukan pelan. Tersenyum, dia kembali membawa wajah Kenma untuk mau menatapnya—

—dan dengan gerakan cepat, mengecup bibir itu singkat.

Satu detik kemudian, Kuro tidak menyangka kalau bunga sakura bisa lebih merah dan lebih terlihat cantik dari yang biasanya.

Beberapa detik setelahnya, wajah Kuro penuh dengan luka cakaran.

.

.

.

_fin, _untuk pair ini hehe.

ada yang mau usul untuk pairing selanjutnya? pairing yg bisa dipilih ada di summary. ^-^.

kalau gak ada, saya bisa bikin daisuga atau asanoya untuk yang selanjutnya. ;D

kalau daisuga, saya akan berusaha bikin yang bisa bikin sakit gigi saking fluffynya...kalau saya bisa sih. orz

dan saya berencana menyimpan kage/hina untuk yang terakhir. kurooken dan kagehina adalah dua otp saya yg ga bisa dipilih, jadi saya taruh satu di depan, satunya lagi di belakang hoho


End file.
